


wink ಠ‿↼ kink

by Mercurytail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Nekomata!Hanzo, Smut, Wink kink, a little bit of a size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurytail/pseuds/Mercurytail
Summary: Hanzo finds himself in an interesting situation as he lays in bed with McCree late at night. After being taken captive by talon and trapped within Moira's evil clutches, Hanzo has unsurprisingly been exposed to strange and inhumane experimentation; he finds himself now a strange cat-human hybrid. Overwatch successfully rescues our Archer in  distress but  cannot seem  to undo his new found delema Lucky for Hanzo, McCree doesn't seem to mind.





	wink ಠ‿↼ kink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShittyHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyHero/gifts).



> This was a short non edited/beta'd fic I wrote as a gift for my friend @kinkwatchafterdark on tumblr
> 
> Thank you for your kindness!

“Stop laughing,” Hanzo huffs out, mift at McCree as he continues to chuckle lightly under his breath. He pushes him deeper into their down comforter and pile of blankets, smothering him with them. McCree rubs his face against one of Hanzo’s high cheekbones, it draws yet another small purr from the man. McCree chuckles again and Hanzo stops, unamused at his lack of control once again.

 

McCree catches Hanzo’s fist and wraps Hanzo in his arms rolling them in the blankets, “Well, I can’t rightly help it, Han. You are just too damn precious like this.” McCree reaches up slowly and playfully flicks one of Hanzo’s soft ears. Hanzo sneers, his small needle teeth gleam in the low light of the single lit lamp and his pupils narrow.

 

“This is of grave concern and we’ve no idea how long I’ll be stuck like this! But, you have the nerve to laugh about it.” Hanzo crosses his arms over his chest, now ladened with a thin coat of light grey fur.

 

McCree chuckles again, but this time Hanzo catches on. He narrows his eyes at the other, “You like this don’t you?”  
  
“I don’t know, Han. You tell me.” McCree just smiles with _that_ _look_ in his eyes. 

 

Hanzo takes a moment. His eyes slowly look down to see McCree’s predominantly tented sweats. Hanzo looks back up, cat eyes locking with McCree’s tawny browns. He winks with a smirk on his face fully aware of the effect it has.

 

Hanzo’s slit pupils blow wide and his cheeks, ‘though covered in a thin layer of fur, are warm and red. Hanzo tilts his body away huffing in semi defeat as he feels his own sweats begin to tighten.

 

“All of this is still you,” McCree says as he cards his hand along Hanzo’s tail; it twitches for release in his grasp. “and I love you with all my damn heart. You being like this doesn’t change a thing. So what if you are a bit smaller, you can still lay Rein flat out on the mat! You can hide the ears, tail, and fur well enough. Ain’t nobody gonna say anything but,” McCree takes Hanzo’s face in both hands, “if you really wanna fix it. Shit, I'll be the first up in the morning helpin’ to cure it.”

 

Hanzo smiles at his husband fully aware of the love that burns deep in both of them. McCree’s grin widens and he once again realizes he’s purring again. However, this time he doesn’t stop. He leans in taking McCree’s lips with his and swipes his rough tongue across them. “I suppose we can please your strange tastes with this while we have the chance.” 

 

McCree growls low in his throat and vaults up, pinning Hanzo to the bed. The larger man looking over the other. He grinds his hard length against Hanzo’s and groans, “I like the sound of that. The thought of losing you to that witch was torture, sweetness.” He whispers as he leans in and begins licking and nipping at Hanzo’s pert pink nipple. Hanzo gasps and tangles his fingers into McCree’s tawny locks. “I won’t last long, but I need you so bad.”

 

With a wip of his tail Hanzo knocks the lube off the nightstand and onto the bed, “Then get busy,” Hanzo growls possessively, “Fuck me, and remind me I’m yours,” with his sweats magically removed Hanzo moans weakly as McCree presses the first lubed finger to his hole, “I need you Jesse.” hot breath ghosting as he drags his rough tongue along the shell of his ear, “I want to feel your cock deep inside me.” each whisper tickles the delicate skin.

 

McCree strokes Hanzo’s sensitive walls as he listens to Hanzo purr and moan, the sound of ripping fabric greets his ears as he pushes in with the second thick digit, scissoring and stretching gently. Hanzo’s clawed hands bury into the comforter causing small feathers to bloom out and dust hiss inky black hair. McCree bites his lip, his cock throbs with need at the sight.

 

Stretching him slowly, McCree retakes the others lips, each trading whispers of love and lust with each swipe of their tongues. His free hand brushes along Hanzo’s body, every touch of skin to fur sends shivers rushing down his spin.

 

Soon, Hanzo’s tail flits back and forth displaying his increasing annoyance. Groaning in need and impatience, Hanzo’s sharp clawed hands shake and sink into the skin of McCree’s robust shoulders, “Enough. Fuck me, I’m ready.”

 

“I hear ya, kitten.” McCree slips down his sweats, tucking them under his balls and lubes up his gifted length. Hanzo mewls with his eyes heavily lidded as the other strokes himself languidly. He truly is the thickest Hanzo has ever laid eyes on, with no lack in length and he's dying for it.

 

Taking a knee in each hand McCree bends Hanzo in half, his knees passing soft ears, a wrecked moan leaks from his lips, “Gotta take advantage of your added flexibility, sweetness,” he grins.

 

McCree ruts his length again Hanzo slickened hole before he presses in with ease. The slide so good and hot his own nails dig in deep in Hanzo’s skin.

 

He rolls his hips forward sinking deep into him. He repeats the motion as Hanzo moans so sweetly and begs for more. His eyes focus down on Hanzo’s half tortured expression, as he sets a slow and deep pace. Each thrust heavy and angled to hit Hanzo’s tender bundle of nerves. He feels his coil begin to tighten as the other tightens down around him.

 

He lets go of Hanzo’s knees and grips the torn comforter in both hands. Hanzo wraps his legs around his waist, pulling him in and meeting every thrust. That tail soon finds it way around his thigh and McCree see’s stars as the soft fur strokes over his tight sack. He cums hard and without warning. He continues to fuck Hanzo through it, and he feels Hanzo constrict and tighten around him as he spills over his chest with a growling moan.

 

After they come down, McCree pulls out and lies down beside his precious man, “I missed you somethin’ awful Darlin’.” his hand pets down the front of Hanzo’s chest.

 

“I missed you even more.” Hanzo turns to him and kisses him, before pulling in all the blankets and wrapping them in a warm embrace.


End file.
